I need you
by Lazuli 2B
Summary: -Nunca pensé que diría esto-, reí, una risa completamente amarga y sin vida-, pero te necesito, te necesito de pie, necesito que abras los ojos, que abras la boca y me digas algo o que sonrías, como solías hacerlo antes de todo esto, antes de ser vampiros.


**Holas, aquí Lázuli reportándose con una nueva historia, esta vez basada en una hermosa saga de libros, de la que también existe un serie "The Vampire Diaries".**

 **Este One shot esta basado principalmente en los sucesos del libro 11 de la saga titulado : The Vampire Diaries The salvation: Unseen.**

 **Si no has leído el libro, de igual forma podrás entender la historia pero te recomiendo leerlo**

 **-Todos sabemos que TVD no me pertenece de lo contrario en aquel libro estaría incluido este relato XD, la saga y sus libros pertenecen a su creadora L.J Smith y los creadores de la serie.**

 ** _I Need You_**

Corría,no porque estuviera asustado, ¡por favor! Soy Damon Salvatore, no huyo de nada, por el contrario huyen de mí, pero tomando en cuenta que estaba siendo perseguido por esos extraños vampiros imposibles de matar, era hora de asegurar mi supervivencia e intentar regresar lo más pronto posible a Virginia, específicamente a Fell's Church y advertir al depredador de animales que es mi hermano, el hecho de que tanto el como yo estábamos en la lista negra de esas invenciones vampíricas de ese desquiciado Jack.

Estaba cerca del aeropuerto, armando mentalmente mi plan para escabullirme en un avión con destino a Virginia, cuando sentí un inmenso dolor, enseguida me di cuenta que ese sentimiento lastimero no era mío, era de Elena, podía sentirlo por la conexión que teníamos gracias a esa guardiana Mylea . A mi mente venían varios escenarios y mi cerebro se llenaba de dudas ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Elena sufría tanto?, entonces a pesar de que el dolor era irresistible, me sumergí más en la conexión con Elena con la esperanza de saber que sucedía.

Cerré los ojos y lo primero que vi fue oscuridad, una oscuridad que arrasaba con todo, cuando me concentre más, vi una imagen un poco más clara; me dejo sin habla y casi podía jurar que mi corazón había dejado de latir por una fracción de segundo.

Observe sangre, un bastón de cazador de madera y una figura en el suelo víctima de ese fatal objeto; intente ver el rostro de la víctima, pero todo era borroso casi como si observara la escena a través de un cristal empañado. Entonces la imagen de unos ojos verdes vidriosos como si sintieran un dolor horrible, me pegó como si un edificio me hubiera caído encima repentinamente.

Sabía a quién pertenecían esos ojos, los conocía perfectamente, llegué a odiarlos varias veces, durante todos estos años vi dolor, felicidad, emoción, ira y miles de sentimientos más reflejados en ese color verde.

No había duda, eran los ojos de Stefan, mi hermano, una parte de mi quiso evitar completamente la tristeza y la ira que amenazaban con contenerme.

Stefan era, por más que quisiera evitarlo o negarlo, la persona que más odie y al mismo tiempo la que más ame.

¿Cuántas veces desee que no existiera?

¿Cuántas veces mi único objetivo en la vida era hacer de su existencia miserable?

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué sentía como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón? ¿Por qué el solo pensar que Stefan estaba muerto me afectaba tanto?

No hubo necesidad de pensar mucho la respuesta ,pues una tranquila voz dentro de mi cabeza dijo:

\- Porque por encima de todo y de todos, es tu hermano, la persona con la creciste, con la que reías, la que siempre quisiste proteger, hasta que lo olvidaste, hasta que lo único que intentaste era llegar a odiarlo, no obstante siempre existió una parte de ti que lo quería-

Y aunque en ocasiones anteriores intentaría reprimir completamente esos pensamientos de mi conciencia, esta vez no lo hice, porque sabía que tenía razón.

En aquel momento, ese fatal sentimiento de dolor ya no era solamente de Elena, era completa y realmente mío.

La tristeza y la ira estaban mezcladas, no había llegado a tiempo, no puede hacerle ninguna advertencia a Stefan y ya era muy tarde, él estaba muerto.

Habían lágrimas en mis ojos y me di cuenta que también era demasiado tarde para reprimirlas.

No sé de dónde saque ánimo para poder obligar a quien se cruzara en el camino y poder llegar a un avión para antes de lo que pensé arribar a Virginia.

Tampoco pensé que fuera capaz de mantenerme tranquilo durante todo el proceso de enfrentar a Elena cuando la vi completamente encerrada en la tristeza, más no tuvo que decirme o explicarme nada sobre Stefan, yo ya sabía todo y puede sentir que estaba de alguna forma agradecida por no tener que tocar el tema al menos por un momento.

Y me sorprendí un poco al notar lo decaídos que se veían Bonnie, Matt, y hasta Meredith, la cazadora que siempre se mostraba tranquila aún en los peores momentos.

Fue casi mecánico cuando el "pájaro rojo" (Bonnie) se acercó, hizo ademán de abrazarme y me susurro:

-Stefan está en el sofá del estudio-

Y también fue por inercia el moverme sin aparentar prisa hacia donde sabía. estaba el cuarto estudio.

Cuando mi mano toco el picaporte, la puerta se abrió y una pequeña parte de mí imagino a Stefan abriéndola para recibirme con una pequeña sonrisa, pero enseguida me di cuenta que en realidad la puerta solamente estaba media cerrada.

No me fije en la decoración de la habitación, cosa en que suelo fijarme para poder "argumentar" sobre mi "estilo de decoración", utilizando el "agradable sarcasmo".

Mi visión solo se enfocó en el único sofá de terciopelo verde que estaba ubicado a un lado de la habitación.

Me acerque, no supe ni en qué momento mi cerebro le ordeno a mis piernas caminar en esa dirección.

Me arrodille junto al sofá y lo vi.

Vi a mi hermano, recostado en el sofá como si solo estuviera dormido excepto que no existía una lenta respiración, además de lo pálido que se veía; más de lo normal considerando que era un vampiro; sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y sin movimiento alguno como muchas veces solía pasar cada vez que yo lo había observado dormir, y aquella herida sangrante donde se ubicaba su corazón, el lugar donde Jack le había atravesado con su bastón.

-Stefan- dije, mi mano se movió sin pensarlo hasta tomar la de mi hermano, me di cuenta que de alguna forma esperaba que abriera los ojos y verme reflejado en ese verde hoja, cosa que obviamente no iba a suceder, Stefan se había ido, no había manera de traerlo de vuelta y pensar en ello me carcomía por dentro.

-Lo siento-, hable nuevamente, -por separarnos tanto, y no hablo de los cuatro años que estuve fuera recientemente, ni tampoco de todas las veces antes de llegar a Fell's Church que aparecía y desaparecía con el único objetivo de hacer tu vida completamente miserable, hablo de distanciarme sentimentalmente, por el hecho de que durante todos estos años mostrara más odio que amor hacía mi propio hermano, hacía ti Stefan-

-Debí estar aquí, e impedir que Jack te hiciera esto, que te separara eternamente de mí, porque he aceptado que es así, que no te volveré a ver de pie, que ya no te escuchare hablar por lo menos para reclamarme sobre algo-

-Nunca pensé que diría esto-, reí, una risa completamente amarga y sin vida-, pero te necesito, te necesito de pie, necesito que abras los ojos, que abras la boca y me digas algo o que sonrías, como solías hacerlo antes de todo esto, antes de ser vampiros, como aquella vez que padre estaba tan molesto conmigo que llegó a lanzarme un copa de vidrio-

Suspire y continúe

-Yo cerré los ojos esperando sentir el golpe, pero nunca llegó, cuando los abrí, te vi en frente de mí y me sonreíste, un gesto un poco débil, enseguida supe lo que había pasado, te interpusiste, para que el vidrio no pegara contra mí, te tambaleaste y me acerque con prisa, asustado, te medio abrace y mire que el vidrio del que estaba hecho la copa se había roto contra tu media espalda y estabas herido, habían pedacitos de vidrio clavados en tu piel y tu camisa blanca estaba manchándose con color rojo-

-¿Stefan qué hiciste? Te pregunté y solamente respondiste con un: lo hice por ti; apenas tenías 15 años aquella vez, después ni siquiera te agradecí-

\- Y por eso deberías despertar para darte las gracias por eso y por varias cosas más-

Nuevamente sentí lágrimas formarse en mis ojos, esta vez ni me moleste en intentar reprimirlas mientras sostenía la inmóvil y fría mano.

-Stefan Te necesito-

-Te amo hermano-

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí significa probablemente que leíste la historia completa y quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco infinitamente, esta es la primera historia de Diarios de Vampiros que escribo y sinceramente amo la relación de hermanos entre Stefan y Damon y hubiera querido leer algo así en aquel libro.**

 **Espero sinceramente que te haya gustado la historia.**

 **-Lázuli-**


End file.
